Jethri
Jethri (Tomas) Gobelyn ven'Deelin, Clan Ixin bio *Terran, age 17 in Balance of Trade *Not a clone, but made from Tomas family DNA stock. Jethri is an individual, born as an engineered human babe, with genetically enhanced fractin-recognition talent added on to Arin's specialized gene pool: The Uncle, to Jethri: "at the level that matters — the level of genes and DNA — you are Arin’s brother. Not a clone, for as I say, we did work, seeking to enhance certain specific traits, which have matured well." “You are not,” Dulsey said from beside him, “a clone.” Her voice rang with a truth so absolute that Jethri fully believed her at once. Trade Secret, chapter 22 *lived and crewed until age 17 on Captain Iza Gobelyn’s tradeship, Gobelyn’s Market *at 17, became Terran apprentice trader on Liaden ship Elthoria, out of Solcintra (12th century)Balance of Trade *ven’Deelin apprenticed him as an emissary of sorts, to strengthen relationships between Terran and Liaden traders, guilds, etc. became Junior Trader. *learned piloting sitting second on Keravath with Scout Captain Jan Rek ter'Astin Trade Secret, chapter 7 Trader Profile *Jethri has a ten-year Combine Key signed by his uncle Paitor at Ynsolt’i Port''Balance of Trade'', Day 33, SY 1118 *In the Liaden Trade Guild, he ranked Junior Partner by the end of Balance of Trade, with a membership card: “He received it, fingers tracing the Guild sigil on the obverse. On the front, there was his name, and junior trader, right enough, and the silver gleam of the datastrip that held the records of his transactions thus far. “I find it a handsome card, ma’am.”Balance of Trade: DAY 189, Standard Year 1118, Irikwae *as Master Trader ven’Deelin’s apprentice, the Liaden Trade Guild Master at Modrid denied him. *The Guild Master at Irikwae was stringently traditional, and thus wasn't inclined to immediately accept a Terran, but he didn’t block him. Balance of Trade, Day 168, Irikwae Port *His mentor at Irikwae Guild Hall, Trader Ena Tyl sig’Lorta, gave him a straight shot, based on ability: Trader sig’Lorta was still staring down at the screen. Silence stretched, then Jethri cleared his throat. “The hall master at Modrid said that no Terrans would be allowed into the guild.” His mentor shot him a hard, gray glance. “That is a matter for the masters, who—in all truth—could not have met and decided on any such question, as you are the first Terran who has sought entry into the guild. The rule as it is written—the rule which binds both the guild and yourself is: Any candidate who has demonstrated mastery over the requirements...”''Balance of Trade'', Day 168, Irikwae Port Tomas Family Stock Through his father, Arin, Jethri is a member of the Tomas family. His relatives on that side include Grig, Raisy, and Yuri Tomas, The Everlasting Uncle. *Jethri thought of Arin as father, cuz he raised him from infancy, but Uncle refers to Jethri as “Arin’s youngest brother” Balance of Trade, Day 165, SY 1118 “I am, by the way, your Uncle Yuri, Arin’s brother. And this lady is Dulsey Omron.” Uncle Yuri was wearing the firegem ring on the third finger of his left hand, where it fit like it had been made for him. Jethri smiled, a little wistfully, and nodded. “It becomes you, sir.”Trade Secret, chapter 22 *Jethri is Arin’s twin, physically identical, but genetically an individual. “You ain’t Arin. No need for an Arin now, if there ever was, with the machines going into unstable -—but you’re worried about the other. And you ain’t Arin, Jeth, no more’n I’m Raisy. We’re each our own self, give or take a shared gene-set. Like identical twins, if you know any.”Balance of Trade: DAY 185 Standard Year 1118, Irikwae *Identical in appearance: "Family resemblance between Arin and the Uncle, I say, and Jethri a twin of his dad.” Paitor nodded at her hand motion, which was a simple confirm. “Oh yes, a twin as much as a son. Iza saw it, finally, and we saw it. Cris knows it. Got to be damn plain, actually!”Trade Secret chapter 9 *Uncle designed Jethri to recognize Old Tech, fractins. He wanted him to continue Arin’s work with fractins, and to find Old Tech caches in Liaden Space.Balance of Trade, Day 165, SY 1118 But in the end, Uncle decided Jethri was doing important work building Terran-Liaden trust, because he saw galactic war coming if something wasn't done.Trade Secret, ch 22 *Arin and Uncle nearly identical: "His company’s Midcentral Crystal Logistics -- and what all this has to do with you is that he’s Arin Gobelyn’s for-real brother, and Arin was the spit of him. Which means now I can say I’ve met two somebodies who Uncle was blood-kin to.”Trade Secret, ch 18 inheritance *from Arin, Jethri inherited a gaudy Combine Ring, two photo cubes, numerous fractins, an Old Tech weather-maker device, Jethri’s Junior trade notebook with Arin’s doodles (alphabet Old Tech code) **and eventually a manifesto / thesis “Envidaria” “What you’ve been saying here is that this whole thing’s something that Arin Gobelyn came up with and that it’s just as much my birthright as anything else he might have left me -- commissioner rings or loose change or my name. So I’ll read what he left me. Then I’ll tell you what I think. I’ll tell Freza straight up what I think."Trade Secreat chapter 26 *Arin had once been a Combine Commissioner *His notebook with marginal notes from Arin was stolen. Scout Captain Jan Rek ter'Astin tells Jethri someone within The Scouts — and also allied with the Scouts — allowed it to be appropriated from a secure Scout lock-up. “That notebook and some related material have been appropriated—or perhaps misappropriated—by an internal agency allied with our organization. They’ve removed it from our facilities and taken it, we believe, in order to take control of several other pieces of property which may be forbidden technology, or which may simply be property of your own which you have yet to be made aware of....” "some of the permissions given to make this happen came from levels well up within my organization. There is a debate going on, a stressing of boundaries, perhaps even a disaffection....Let me say this: the division in intent extends both up and down in the organization, yes.”Trade Secret chapter 6 Ixin’s Foster Son *adoped son of Norn ven'Deelin, Master Trader, Clan Ixin **Ixin is High House among The Clans of Liad *Trade Ship Elthoria, 12th C. *Norn ven’Deelin adopted Jethri to protect him from deadly Balance by Nadelm chel'Gaiban,Clan Rinork *Jethri fostered for two relumma with delm Tarnia, on Irikwae, who also had fostered ven’Deelin. Worked with Tarnia's vintners on Irikwae, a Liaden world that abominates The Dramliz. Befriended the twin girls Miecha and Miandra. *Norn ven'Deelin, on the "Envidaria of the Seventeen Worlds" that Jethri published for his father Arin, posthumously: “To the joys of homecoming,” he answered, and they sipped, and smiled at each other. “I must thank you, first, for transmitting such fascinating reading. It will require more study yet, but I believe Elthoria may be well placed to assist in the goals put forth in this Envidaria. Allow me to praise your father to you, my child, as a bold and forward-looking man, of which we see too few among us. His death diminishes us all, and yet his work — his work enriches us.”Trade Secret, epilogue other friends *Scout Captain Jan Rek ter'Astin *Freza DeNobli Gobelyn Kin *Arin Gobelyn, Iza’s deceased spouse and Jethri’s "father” by cloning *Cris Gobelyn, first mate, Iza’s eldest child *Dyk Gobelyn, cook *Grig Tomas, back-up everything, Arin’s cousin, Seeli’s lover, Jethri’s father-figure after Arin died. He used to collect Old Tech but decided it’s too unstable, malicious, and risky. Told The Uncle they should leave the old stuff alone and design new tech. *Iza Gobelyn, Jethri’s unMom, captain-owner of Gobelyn’s Market out of New Carpathia *Khatelane Gobelyn, pilot *Mel Gobelyn *Paitor Gobelyn, Terra-Trade, Combine trader, Iza’s brother *Seeli Gobelyn, admin, Iza’s second child, Grig’s lover *Zam Gobelyn *Cousin Mac Gold, on his “mother’s” side, who beat Jethri up when he served for a stint on their ore-ship on Elthoria, Tradeship *Kor Ith yo’Lanna, captain (Clan Justus?) *Norn ven’Deelin, clan Ixin, Master Trader *Pen Rel sig’Kethra , arms master *Gar Sad per’Etla , cargo master *Gaenor tel’Dorbit , first mate , teaches Jethri Liaden language *Ray Jon tel’Ondor, protocol master, teaches Jethri to bow *Vil Tor, ship’s librarian, Jethri’s friend *Kilara pin’Ebit, technician *Rantel ver’Borith, technician At Tarnia’s Clanhouse, Irikwae *Stafeli Maarilex, Delm Tarnia — Norn’s fostermother, Ren Lar’s mother, the twin girls’ Aunt *Ren Lar Maarilex, Master of the Vine, nadelm Tarnia *Pet Ric Maarilex, his young son *Pen Dir, a cousin, off at Liad to school *Meicha Maarilex, a twin daughter of the house, Healer Apprentice *Miandra Maarilex, a twin daughter of the house dramliza (secretly) *Flinx, a plush gray cat with light green eyes *Mr. pel’Saba , the butler *Mrs. tor’Beli , the cook *Anecha, the driver who chauffeured Jethri to the Guild Hall. She didn’t like the poor welcome Jethri got there. *Graem, Ren Lar’s second in the wine cellars *Sun Eli pen’Jerad, tailor Zer Min pel’Oban, dancing master Descendants :“Jethri Gobelyn, a peripatetic traveler and trader, left his mark in many ways; his genes are said to be widely dispersed in and around the Seventeen World trading nexus.” :— Gehrling’s Middle History of the Inhabited Galactic Sub-Plane, Third Terran edition"Revolutionists" One of the places Jethri left his genes was Spadoni Station, when he visited in the course of setting up the Seventeen Worlds trade network. The line of his descendants there reaches down to Geral Jethri Quai-Hwang in the series' present."Revolutionists" References Category:Characters